The electric power applied to energize mercury lamps in water treatment systems is converted into heat and ultraviolet (UV or germicidal UVC) light. The heat generated impacts the performance of the water treatment system by reducing the UV output. Current water treatment systems use a system of importing ambient air through a filter; the air passes the lamps and forces excess hot air through air vents. Since the temperature of ambient air may change over a large range, the UV output of the water treatment systems may be affected significantly.
Current water treatment systems employ microwave energy to excite the source of UV radiation. One problem with such systems is that it is difficult to efficiently provide sufficient excitation energy to the UV source and it is also difficult to effectively transfer that energy to the water to be treated. It is, therefore, difficult to arrange apparatus for high throughput industrial water treatment purposes.